earth2308fandomcom-20200214-history
Future Forward Corporation
Background The largest, wealthiest and most successful corporation in all of human history, Future Forward Corporation is by far the most powerful of the Big 5 megacorporations. Future Forward Corporation is often called Future Forward Corp., or simply FFC. The company is responsible for producing over 30% of all consumer products in the entire solar system, as well as for inventing most of the core technologies throughout the centuries which have allowed humans to survive and thrive in space. It employs roughly 150 billion workers system-wide, from scientific specialists and engineers to janitors and clerks. Future Forward scientists designed Luna City and the Earth Supersphere, invented the constructive nanomachines and drone fabricators used to build them, and engineered the Warp Gates and Negaton Drives humans utilize for space travel. Without question, FFC has had a greater impact on the course of history and the development of civilization than any other organization in Sol. History Future Forward Corporation was established in the year 2022 AD under the name Rubinsky Aerospace, chaired by the fabulously wealthy, scientifically-minded entrepreneur, Frederick Rubinsky. During the early 21st century, Rubinsky Aerospace quickly cemented itself as an international player by designing and building the very first lunar arcologies, which completed construction in 2033. Rubinsky Aerospace then went on to fund the studies of genius physicist Klas Isaak, the discoverer of the negaton and inventor of the negaton drive. In 2039, Professor Isaak's efforts bore fruit when he artificially created and contained a particle with negative mass. Finally, in 2045, Isaak succeeded in fueling and creating a warp reaction for the very first time and space travel was instantly revolutionized. Unfortunately, in the year 2050, Frederick Rubinsky passed away from heart failure. He was succeeded by his son, Rupert Rubinsky, and less than a decade later, the company made first contact with the alien race known as the Q'sir during a solar expedition. Rupert Rubinsky proved himself as a skilled negotiator during this time and secured for his company an enormous wealth of scientific and technological data from the Q'sir - including the means by which to accelerate warp travel to faster-than-light speeds - in exchange for cultural artifacts that were easy to replicate, such as books, music and television. Afterwards, Rubinsky Aerospace quickly shot to the top of the Fortune 500 as they wheeled and dealt with rich, developed countries all over the world to license their proprietary technologies to government organizations. This series of events directly led up to the Warp War, which saw poor, undeveloped nations across the globe rising up in resistance against the wealthy countries that had monopolized space travel and advanced technology. In the wake of the near total elimination of the entire human species, including its CEO, Rupert Rubinsky, Rubinsky Aerospace - with its large headquarters on Luna Colony - began the process of cleaning and repopulating the Earth. In 2088, nearly ten years after the war ended, Rubinsky Aerospace rebranded itself as Future Forward Corporation and assembled an interim corporate government to organize what was left of humanity. In 2100, Future Forward Corporation formed an official governing body along with four other major megacorporations - Kawasaki Heavy Industries, Megatech Ind., Jameson Manufacturing, and Zeitweller Aviation (which went on to become Titan Aerospace), which they called the United Earth Federation. The surviving population took great issue with corporate interests being so closely intertwined with decisionmaking on a species-wide scale, with many observing that it was the rampant mingling of politicking and late stage capitalism that had led to the Warp War in the first place. In just 5 short years, all of the Big 5 companies divested themselves from the government. The team of experts in science, engineering and business management who remained a part of the government were forced to resign from their corporate positions, and the government was renamed to the Neo-Earth Directorate. During the technocratic era of the Neo-Earth Directorate, all of the Big 5 corporations received nearly limitless funding and resources to develop new scientific theories, methodologies and technologies. Throughout this period, FFC was responsible for building infrastructure on a truly massive scale all across the solar system. When Megatech Ind. developed the techniques for biogenesis and the Directorate began mass-producing people, the size of the human population grew in orders of magnitude with each passing decade and the company, too, grew ever larger. Today, Future Forward Corporation is as ubiquitous as it is monolithic. Nomenclature The ID and numbering system used by Future Forward Corporation to create model designations for their products consists of a capital letter or letters, indicating the type of the item, followed by a number, indicating the item's revision, with an optional modification in the center between hyphens, indicating specific information about particular models, such as whether they are in-production prototypes, variants of existing models, or made from refurbished or recycled parts. The only exceptions to this are the very first generation of +C firearms developed by the company, which were given project designations by the Directorate military. Militaries and other organizations often have their own model designations for specific products, usually those built by commission.